


The Beast Inside

by the_panda_writes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Oral Sex, Oral sex (female recieving), Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, mention of Evie Frye - Freeform, noncon, noncon elements, she may be in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: You were running away from a monster, but this particular one has something in store for you.Based off an NSFW prompt on Tumblr





	The Beast Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Possible second chapter coming soon! I know I have other ones I need to work on, but this was something I wanted to practice with.

_Fear._ Fear is what you are feeling right now. Fear because a wild animal is chasing you through the streets of London and you had no idea what it was chasing after you. For the past couple of weeks, you felt as if eyes were watching your every move, only to look around and see no one around.

As you ran through the streets, you came across Regents park, and you made a beeline towards it, hoping that you could possibly hide in the bushes or trees that reside in it. Once there, you tripped on a root that was above ground and slammed face first into the dirt. Hard.

You groaned in pain when you came to from your fall; you suddenly sense someone behind you. You know you shouldn’t look, but the fear that wracked your brain made you turn your head to see the monster that was chasing you: a wolf. You instantly regretted what you saw as you turned your body around and tried to get away from it, but the wolf had other plans for you.

It got on all fours as you tried to get far away from him as possible, but in the hysteria, you saw him transform into a man, but it looked like he only transformed halfway.

The man whom you saw was quite handsome. His face was rugged, facial hair covering his face, making him even more handsome in the moonlight through the leaves. You noticed that he also had a pair of scars: one on his jaw on the left side of his face and the other across his right eyebrow, shaping his demeanor very well.  The rest of him was covered in hair; his chest arms and legs, ears poking from the top of his disheveled hair.

He crawled very slowly towards you, caging you against a tree that you backed yourself into. Once he was close, he just smiled a very toothy smile, showing off his sharp canines.

“You should know by now, little lamb,” the man said to you in a voice that made you almost shiver. You could tell right away that his voice was pure-tee sin itself. You turned your head to the side and closed your eyes as he got closer and whispered, “the big bad wolf _always_ gets wat he wants.” He nipped the skin of your neck, making your breathing tougher with the proximity of his body.

And with that, he backed away, making you turn your head to see him looking at you with eyes filled with hunger.

“ _Now_ ,” he spoke again with his sinful voice, making you wince in fear. “come here and spread those legs, your wolf is hungry.”

You could almost feel your eyes nearly pop right out of your eye sockets in shock and in fear. Looking at his face, he still had that sinister, toothy smile; his eyes devouring your being as they stared into your soul.

You refuse to become a meal to this monster, but you still feared that he would kill you without second thought.

You tried to get further away from the wolf, but the tree is still blocking your way to freedom. The man became restless, grabbing hold of your ankle, halting your chances to escape.

“ _I won’t ask again, little lamb._ ” He then dragged you across the dirt, spreading your legs to accommodate his size.

He situates himself in between them, dipping his face to the junction of your neck, smelling your scent. It was intoxicating to him.

He had been watching you for some time now, not as a monster, but as a man. He was an Assassin, he came to London to liberate it from the Templar grip along with his twin sister, Evie. He did not expect to run into you though.

He was born a werewolf; he had been trying to hold the beast inside for years, but when he saw you, it began to surface. He would often black out, unaware that the beast was following you, protecting you, but he knew in a way that he was.

The beasts name was Jacob; maybe he would tell you that once he’s done breeding you.

_Breed._ The only thought running through his brain right now as the nails had elongated and began to rip open your trousers. His mind was too far gone, he could _smell_ your arousal through your knickers.

This was to the point where you were really getting scared. You had kept track of your cycles and this was the time in which you were most ovulated. This would be the perfect time for you to become pregnant.

And the Beast knew this. He was waiting for you to be primed for him, just in time for his heat to kick in.

He couldn’t hold back anymore! He ripped your knickers off, revealing your glistening cunt to him, almost primed and ready for him.

Before he delved right in, he took another look at your form. Clothes ripped, skin hot and sweaty, your face flushed with embarrassment. He felt a bit bad about what he was about to do to you.

“I’m… sorry… but I can’t stop myself, love.” Jacob said, dipping his head between your legs, licking his lips at the sight of your dripping sex. “I… promise to explain everything…. once I’m done…” and with that, his tongue licked along the slit of your opening, making you moan at the sensation.

After hearing that, he propped your legs on his shoulders and delved right in, getting lost in the taste of you.

As he does this, you are moaning and screaming. He was eating you like he was a man starved, he couldn’t stop. He was mainly using teeth and tongue, going deeper than you ever thought possible. From this point, you were propped up on your elbows, using every last bit of your strength to push yourself away, but you couldn’t; your body wouldn’t let you. You back ended up being on the ground as the beast continued to devour you. One of your hands head straight to his hair, your fingers getting tangled in his locks.

That was when you felt it. A tight knot in the pit of your stomach that was waving a flag of your upcoming release. You kept screaming at him to stop, but he couldn’t and he wouldn’t stop. He wanted to taste all of you, so he kept going.

That was when you went over the edge, releasing all over his face and him taking in every last drop.

As you tried to come down from this forceful high that he gave you, Jacob’s animalistic features became more prominent; in which, his eyes were _yellow_ and his teeth became more canine-like.

Jacob couldn’t help the way he looked at you; seeing the way you look after one orgasm, it was erotic to look at. He crawled up your body, like a predator was stalking his prey as he came to eye level with you.

For some reason, in your erophic state, you raised your hand to caress his face. You don’t know why, but he looked so sad. Somehow you knew that he didn’t mean to do this to you, it was the beast inside him. But your mind was so fuzzy from the what you went through just a few moments ago, you really didn’t care.

Jacob leaned forward to kiss you. It was a chaste kiss at first, but it then got more hungry. He couldn’t take it anymore!

He needed to be inside you.

Jacob lined up his hard cock at your entrance and forcefully slammed himself into your core, making you scream in the pain and the feeling of being filled. He didn’t even wait for you to get accustomed to his girth, going hard and fast, in and out of your heat.

You were screaming and moaning as he does this, his hands squeezing your breasts and tweaking your nipples as he rammed into you. He just kept going, not stopping until he was finished.

You moaned louder as he hit that tender spot inside you; he felt your reaction around him because your passage became tighter around him. He growled at the feeling and began to lick up your neck and nip at the spot that, if he bit you and drew blood, would be his mate for life.

Oh how he wanted you to be his mate, but the human side of this beast refused to mark you unless you give him permission. Even as he goes down on you, that part began to fade in every thrust, but it kept coming back, telling him not to do it.

He kept slamming himself inside you when he felt it: his white flag of release. He could feel it in his balls and he felt that you were close too.

He decided to hold back anymore as he frantically fucked you into the ground. You were moaning quietly in his ear as he does so, your body becoming pliant due to him using your body like this. Your nails dug into his back, almost breaking skin as he fucked you.

You came in an instant, your voice hoarse from screaming and moaning. Your body became very stimulated as he chased his own release. He wanted to release inside you, but before he felt his upcoming release, he instantly pulled out and came over your body.

He doesn’t know why he didn’t come inside you, but he guessed that it was his human half of him. Jacob may be a werewolf, but he wasn’t a monster.

You layed there as Jacob spilled his seed over your body, somewhat thankful that he didn’t come inside you. Due to his ministrations, you couldn’t move. Your legs were sore and there was a sting at their apex. You just cried at the realization of what happened, but still glad nonetheless.

Jacob left your for a few minutes to find a blanket that was in the nearby shed and cleaned you off with it; afterwards, he covered you with it and picked you up in his strong arms.

You didn’t comprehend what he was saying due to your body screaming at you in pain and soreness, but it sounded like he was planning to keep you close to him. You also heard some sort of apology, but you didn’t care right now, you just wanted to sleep.

Jacob saw that you had passed out in his arms; he pulled you closer as he ran through the streets of London to one of the boroughs that he had liberated not too long ago. It didn’t have many living there, but it was a place to stay tonight at least.

Jacob carried you over to the bed and laid your body on it, covering you with the blanket.

He went to sit down on a nearby chair, leaning on the arm as he watched you sleep. It was one hell of a night, but maybe tomorrow you would allow him to explain everything. Now, you needed rest and he needed it too.

“I’ll see you in the morning, love.” Jacob said as he began to doze off.

With that, you and him slept, unknown of what your futures may be like after tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you want to request something, I'm open to requests on my writing blog   
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
